In recent years, a mobile station has become a popular interface device to access Internet websites. Specifically, more users of the social networking sites are using mobile stations to access the SNS. Once the mobile station is registered with the SNS, the user can enjoy the SNS contents through the mobile station through application software stored in the mobile station.
However, currently, the user needs to perform initial registration on the website of the SNS from a PC before accessing from the mobile station. This process can be inconvenient to the mobile station user leading to a poor user experience. Ideally, the user should be able to register the mobile station by itself without need to access the SNS from a separate PC.
Hence a need exists for a method of accessing a social networking site through a mobile station and registering the mobile station with the social networking site.